My Life In Beacon Hills
by Teenwolfsmiles
Summary: Sammi Stilinski is your normal average teenage girl with an annoying brother, overprotective dad, friends, and enemies. But this town is getting weirder by the minute. Werewolves, Dead Bodies, Kanimas, Deaths, Weirdos and lots of stuff that I can't explain. All she wanted to do is live in a normal town with normal friends. Looks like she was just dreaming. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

My life in Beacon Hills

Chapter 1 Two weeks to go

"Stilles! Do you have to be such a pig? I have no space whatsoever!"

"Girls like you always complain about their _personal space. _Especially you sis, and anyway you have more than me," Stilles groaned.

Oh sorry I forget to introduce myself. My names Sammi Stilinski. I have a brother which I share a room with, and a dad whose a cop and always gone. My mom died in a car accident when I was five years old. My brother and me are twins. He's younger than me by seconds.

I have straight long brown hair and blue eyes unlike dad and Stilles. My best friends are Erica and Jackson, both my brother hates. No wonder he's so stupid...

Stiles looks like dad more than me. Dad always said I looked like my mother. My mother gave Stilles autographed baseball cards for his fifth birthday, and gave me a golden necklace. It's all that I have to remember her. Sure we have pictures of her, but that isn't enough. Dad told me that Mom's last words were "Tell the kids that I love them." It has been eleven years after her death and Stilles and me will be sophomores in Beacon Hills High School in two weeks. Today I was going to get smoothies with Erica and Jackson. Only If I could find my car keys in Stilles mess of our desk.

"Can you at least help me find them instead of sitting on your butt!" I screamed and kicked his legs in the process.

"Not my fault you lost them. Besides, why should I? I hate your friends anyway," Stiles replied.

About five minutes later I finally found my car keys. I quickly ran to my car, a black Porsche and drove to Jackson's, about 5 miles from my house. I started honking the horn until he finally came out. I rolled down the window.

"You are so slow! Your not going to Lydia's! Gosh be quicker next time," I giggled.

" Tell that to Erica. That girl takes hours to get ready," Jackson said sitting next to me.

"True, but still you're a guy! Not a girl who needs makeup," I said driving to Erica's.

Jackson nodded and smiled at me. I just sighed at him, he is so dumb some times. I wish he would just break up Lydia though. She's an air head like my brother. No, even more than my brother. Stilles likes her, which I think is hilarious. I had a big crush on Jackson since we meet. Today he was wearing a plain V-neck and shorts showing off his tanned legs.

We got to Erica's in ten minutes, where she was standing outside and smiling. She opened the door in the back and got in. Her blonde hair was on her chest so with her aqua tank top it looked really good. Her curls were full of volume like always. She had on red lipstick and mascara that she always had on.

"Hey, guys whats up?" Erica asked.

"Sam said I was slow, but I told her that you were slower," Jackson teased her and swatted her curls.

"He's right, but you were quick this time, which is shocking," I agreed with Jackson.

"You guys are so mean! You guys are slow not me!" Erica said.

We all started laughing and joked around till we got to the smoothie shop. Erica pressed her red nails on the glass and pushed open the glass door. The bell rang and we all smelled fresh fruit. The smoothie shop was called Smoothie Island, and there was tons of options to choose from. The walls were painted green and the floor was orange with white spots. There was vending machines if you didn't want a smoothie, and treats in a rack that were fresh and delicious. But we were here smoothies, not dessert. I looked at the menu while resting my head on Jackson's shoulder. I decided to get the Orange Mango Breeze Smoothie. Then I nudged Jackson.

"What do you want? The smoothies are on me," I said.

"The Wild Berry Blast, what else, And I'm not letting you pay," He said.

" Fine, you can pay. Erica, what do you want?" I said. Jackson smirked at me. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Todays Special, Lime Cream Swirl," Erica giggled at me and Jackson.

Jackson punched me back and went up to the counter and paid the fee. Now all we needed to do is wait. We took a table at the edge of the racks and jars.

A/N

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! If you're wondering if there will be Stilles/Lydia, Scott/Allison, Jackson/OC, and Erica/Issac. There will be :) Oh also this is 13 days before Scott becomes a werewolf. So there will be Derek soon enough! Review and tell me what you think. P.S: This is my first story so dont hurt meh!


	2. Chapter 2

My Life In Beacon Hills

Chapter 2 Mr. Stiles Stilinski

_Erica knew the plan. Sammi's plan that is. How Sammi was trying to flirt with Jackson and get rid of Lydia. That's why she let Jackson sit next to Sammi because, 1. Sammi wanted him to. 2. He always wants to sit next to Sammi. And 3. Erica was helping Sammi. She also knew that Sammi was going to help her be friends with Issac. Erica couldn't stop thinking about Issac. She always thought about his curly brown hair, his lacrosse skills, and his toned body. Of course Erica always gets snapped of her fantasy by something. This time it was a napkin. Jackson had written "WAKE UP!" on it. Erica looked up at Sammi and Jackson. They were laughing at her. Erica decided to write something on the napkin. After she wrote the note, Erica threw the napkin at Sammi. Sammi started to read it while making sure Jackson didn't. She had her one hand on his leg while she had one hand on the napkin. Erica started to tap her fingers on the table making no noise except sometimes a little thud on the table_.

I read Erica's napkin over five times reading her neat but angry, writing. Erica wrote that Issac is her dream guy and no one should make her wake up from her fantasy. She was sipping her smoothie slowly and looking out the window. I saw her stare at the birds on the telephone poles then at an elderly woman walking with her grandson. I knew that Issac liked Erica, but now Erica tells me that she likes him? Why not after her first dream about him?

"You like Issac? I know he's kinda hot but really, Issac?" I said wondering why Erica liked Issac.

"Erica likes Issac? Are you nuts? She isn't right for him. She needs a guy like Stiles. Complete craziness!" Jackson said.

Erica just blushed and sipped her smoothie acting so innocent. She was looking like she was in fantasy land. I was friends with Issac and well, he's not exactly Erica's type…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got home I knew dad came home and got himself some dinner. Usually something Stiles and me wouldn't eat. I checked the fridge for a note from dad about dinner. Tonight was pizza. He leaves a note everyday about what we should have for dinner. Pizza was my favorite. Stiles? It was his love. I opened the door to our room and Stiles jumped out from nowhere.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I was screaming my lungs out. Stiles was laughing so hard his face was red.

When I finally got my breath back I was shaking so hard from fear.

"Stiles, don't do that! I hate when you do that!" I said.

"Awww little baby scared? What does the baby need? A diaper change?" Stiles laughed.

I walked over to the shelf and grabbed a book. Pretty big. Well, that's a good thing. I aimed it for Stiles and threw it. The book barely missed his head. He was staring at me, his face wide with fear.

"Hey, chill I'm sorry okay? Forgive me?" Stiles started to kneel on the floor and whimpered like a puppy.

"Okay Mr. Stiles Stilinski. But you'll get your payback!" I said before I patted him on his head.

Stiles and I both wanted cheese pizza with pepperoni, our favorite. Nothing else happened that day except if you count our short sentences we said to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- 2 days later -

Scott was here. Scott is Stiles best friend. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt that mentioned a car dealership, and sweatpants with one lone white stripe on them. I would hang on with Jackson or Erica, but they had other plans. Jackson was at Lydia's, Erica had a seizure and was in the hospital.

I groaned at Scott and Stiles when they came in the living room. Stiles was holding a movie he rented and the TV controller. I flipped the page in my magazine and tried to read it but no luck. The movie was scary so the guys were screaming. Stiles that is…

"Stiles! Shut up! You know that this movie is cheesy right? We've seen this before with dad!" Rolling my eyes at him and going back to my magazine.

"Sammi! It's still scary even though we've seen it five times already!" Stiles was shaking on the floor like a maniac.

"Stiles, your such a wimp. I can't believe you think this is scary." Scott was laughing. I started laughing too but before long, Stiles threw pillows at us.

"Pillow fight!" Scott yelled chucking pillows at us. I was throwing them mostly at Stiles because I thought he deserved it. In the end, we weren't even watching the movie. Instead we were rolling on the floor screaming and laughing. Today was actually fun with Stiles and Scott. Which is a little strange. Stiles and me were sad Scott couldn't stay for long. Stiles tackled him and was sitting on him until Scott and me pushed him off.

"Bye guys! See you later Sammi!" Scott said leaving out the door.

"Bye Scott!" Stiles and me laughed.

Today was really fun and dad brought us Taco Bell, which was even better. Dad also stayed for dinner.

"How was my kids day? Did you guys have fun with Scott?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Definitely. We all had a pillow fight." Stiles smiled at dad.

"Yeah, it was really fun. I hope Erica will be okay." I said worried about Erica.

"That's nice. I think Erica will be fine Sammi." My dad said.

Well, I guess I'll see Erica soon anyways. I thought. But for now, I shouldn't worry about it. Besides, Stiles and dad are happy. I think I should be too.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I added a little Stiles and Sammi bonding in this chapter. Also the italicized part is like a little prologue to the chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far. I have school in 3 days so I might not have chapter 3 updated till Tuesday. Next chapter I'll have the werewolf scenes, and a bit of fighting going on. Rate and Review! :****J**** -TeenWolfSmiles **


End file.
